Better Than Perfect
by Jesspikapal
Summary: It's Iris' birthday! But she's not telling anything about it... this drives Cilan to try his best to make sure it's the best birthday she's ever had... how will it turn out? Well, of course, but what else would come along with it? Creativity... hope... and of course... love. Includes Wishful and Strawberry - Please review! -


**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! **

**So anyways, I'm here with a birthday present. My dear, dear friend, Cat (otherwise known as ObliviousCatastrophe on Serebii – she knows who she is! xD), is having her birthday very soon and felt it would be nice of me to get around to doing one birthday gift this year; I'm not sure how good it will be, but I swear to do my absolute best for you, Cat! I'd just like to say, despite this being a public story, that I'm really glad we became friends, you're like a big sister to me, and I'm hoping for our friendship to last for a very long time, even if we actually never meet. You've taught me a lot, helped me with a certain "someone"... ;)..., been there for me through thick and thin, even as far back as PM's on this site! I'd like to thank you for all of that, and hopefully someday repay you for all your hard work, even if you don't realise you've done it. Happy Birthday, Cat! I sincerely hope the day is perfect! :3**

**Anyways, since this is a one-off as a birthday fic, there is no theme. I will say, for title's sake, that the theme is: "Birthday"... because I'm creative like that. :D I was listening to a mix of Owl City while writing this... so I have high hopes and such... 3 x3**

**Please review! ^-^**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Birthday – "It's one day every year that you get to be made a fuss of... it should be perfect! Yet, unless you're with the people you love, it feels as if your special day means nothing..."**

**X x**

Tossing the ingredients in his pan skilfully, Cilan pondered deeply, his mind tracing thoughts with nothing but a slight touch; everything he could think of to surprise Iris with for her birthday seemed... not good enough. He wasn't one for reserved little dinners, but perhaps that would be best. But then again, maybe not. Flowers... to girl-like; she'd surely shrug him away, telling him he was a pain again. The insult didn't actually bother him, but to be called it after he had tried so hard to please her, even through something so simple as flowers... he knew it would hurt, even if he didn't show it outwardly at the time.

Pie. Too cliché. Berries were too simple, despite her loving them greatly – a birthday present should hardly be something one can get themselves, which Iris was perfectly capable of. Even moreso than him, with her abstract style of getting the job done. They were no where near a jewellery shop... and she probably wouldn't appreciate it anyways; much too refined for somebody as rowdy and rebellious as her. She was too innocent to enjoy books like him, plus, he only had the old ones in his back-pack. Nothing was good enough!

"Hey, Cilan, is the food nearly ready yet?" complained Ash, as he wandered to the table, taking a seat. Cilan took a look at the food, inspecting it slowly, before he gave a small nod, his mind still adrift. What was he going to do...? Could he get away with pretending he'd forgotten and tell her he'd get her something to compensate when they arrived at the next town? No, that would hurt her feelings. And feelings was something he was very sensitive about. To break them himself... he'd never get over it. Never forgive himself for damaging something so personal.

"Yes. Sorry for the delay, Ash. Where's Iris?" Cilan politely replied, setting a full plate in front of the raven haired child, who had already began to tuck in. Through a mouth full, he replied with:

"By the lake. She said she had something to do. Mmm, this is good!" he praised, eyes closed peacefully as he continued munching. Cilan, happy as ever to find somebody happy (well, when wasn't Ash capable of that, with his childish innocence and his oblivious outlook on everything?) with his food, smiled gratefully.

"I'm ever so glad you're enjoying. I'll be back shortly, but for now, I have to call Iris back for dinner. There's seconds on the table, Ash, but please... leave some for Iris this time..." the young man finished bashfully; last time, the dirty-eyed boy had eaten a whole tray of pie and a full pot of soup! The wild-child and the gentleman went hungry and the earlier mentioned was very grumpy all day. Not a repeat he wanted – particularly not on her birthday.

"Sure thing, Cilan!" Ash shouted after his travelling partner as Cilan walked away with nothing more than a polite wave over his shoulder. His apron was still tied around his waist, the material flapping around his legs as he walked onwards; he could hear the sound of rushing water, the chirp of a lone Pidove, the whole area stereotypically peaceful and nature-regarding. Nothing could break the tranquillity, not even the bad tempered squeal of a feisty thief Pokemon, or the loud splash of a water type defending it's turf. Nothing.

He continued onwards, through the thick foliage, his hands brushing branches out of the way. No doubt Iris had been here, as he spied a broken twig – she had obviously run over it as she had departed to her chosen destination. Iris was always associating herself with nature, and that he was happy for. Too many girls were obsessed with the way they appeared, or the way they were dressed. Not Iris. She was grateful for the simplicity of things, something he found was rare to come about in people nowadays. He was happy for it. Gleeful even!

"Iris?" he questioned into silence as he passed the final tree, his emerald eyes scanning his surroundings lightly. He wasn't particularly fussed – everything was in place. And then, sure enough, he saw Iris by the lake, sitting in an almost mediating position, her legs crossed comically, Axew in her lap. He smiled at their bond – it had been growing closer and closer as time went on. Granted, they were very friendly with each other before, but now... Axew had become a lot stronger because of their teamwork. And Iris had become a more humble trainer, and had learnt to notice that everything wasn't always easy, even if you worked hard and really tried your best.

"Shush, Cilan!" she quickly hissed, making the gentleman sweat-drop. On topic and flat as per usual. He'd never expect anything more of her. That was her amazing individuality after all! She wasn't afraid of what other people thought of her, as long as it wasn't unreasonable; she also wasn't scared to fight for what she believed was right, even if it wasn't necessarily the case. Often, it ended her up in trouble, but what could he do about it? Nothing. He was a young man, nothing more, and he would remain in his place as she reluctantly remained in hers.

He sat beside her on the grass. Now noticing that her shoes were by her side, he looked deep into the water to see a fuzzy image of brown obscuring the brilliant blues of the rippling lake. Iris' feet. But why? If she had wanted to relax, she would've told them... so why the secrecy? He watched as she suddenly pulled her feet from the grass, instead lurching her hands in there quickly, getting them cool and wet; curious, he continued to speculate, though he barely breathed as to serve her earlier request.

She whispered something in her usual sweet tone, though he didn't catch it, the words falling into the lake instead of into his ears like he wanted; he loved her voice, so strong, happy and carefree, he wouldn't have asked for anything more. She could read the dictionary to him and he'd be listening intently!

Then turn.

"Are you watching me...?" she asked, suddenly appearing conscious as she pulled her wet hands to her knees, her leggings having been rolled up previously, her knees sinking into the soft green grass beneath her. Cilan flushed ever so slightly, though was determined to save face.

"Forgive me, Iris," he paused, watching as her face flashed with a smile. That smile... it drove him mad sometimes. Her childish innocence matched Ash's in a way, yet it was much more intelligent and much more diligent. "I just came to tell you that dinner is waiting."

"Ah, right..." she stated, more to herself than to him. So far, she had mentioned nothing about her birthday to him, or Ash, or anybody for that matter! Why was she being so quiet about it? Having known about it for a while, he expected her to at least appear excited about something as they neared the date. The sixteenth of July... the special date. And yet she didn't even break a smile. Didn't even try to act as if anything was different. She pulled her shoes and socks on, and then stood up, stretching minutely, before turning on her heels, breaking out into a run. "C'mon, Cilan! You gonna sit there and gawk at the water all day?" she giggled, before running off back the way they had both previously come.

He sighed fondly, and pushed himself up with that same gentlemanly discipline. "I'll just have to give up. I can't keep up with her..." he chuckled, before turning and walking after the sprinting child, tutting under his breath in an amused, happy way...

**X x**

"Doofy... do you think she'll get it?" Ruby questioned as Chili put the envelope into the mailbox. Grinning, he turned to her, giving her a jokey little wink.

"Are you doubting the mail-man?" he asked, cocking a smirk when she pulled a confused face and then folded her arms, giving up on trying to understand him; in reality, he was just having a joke, but it seemed she had missed it entirely. That, or she was choosing to appear as if she wasn't amused in order to save face. Throwing an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, he smiled, more softly than before.

She looked up curious, before she smirked and said: "Any other time, and I'd probably kill you. You know that right?"

Chili scoffed. "Of course I know that... but this time is an exception and blah, blah, blah. Anyways, don't worry about it – the letter will be sent, Iris will get it in time for her birthday and everything'll be fine. And hey, if we're lucky, they'll send us some cake over and we'll be good." he winked, squeezing her shoulders playfully as he pulled her slightly closer to him, hands slipping to her waist fleetingly. Ruby raised a brow, but stayed still, allowing him.

"You seem pretty sure about that, Doofus." muttered Ruby, letting him pull her close. He couldn't believe his luck, being allowed to hold her close like this! She shuffled and his hopes shot down, though she didn't remove herself from his grasp and so picked up again... ever so slightly. This _was _Ruby he was dealing with after all and to get his hopes shot up and fired would be foolish of him.

"I am... Iris'll get it." he repeated, drawing near. She suddenly laughed at him, before ducking under his arms that were loosely encircled around her waist, stating that she "would never let him get any closer for there was no telling what she'd catch from him", leaving him deflated and knocked down. Again. But he picked himself up with a grin and walked after her, following her back to the Gym. They still had a lot to do...

**X x**

Ash had long left, his dishes left behind in a messy heap. Seems he had thirds, though no more than that as Cilan could see. No, it was just Iris and himself, sitting quietly at his fold-able table, eating their respective meals contentedly. Still nothing in the birthday department, and Cilan was finding it very strange...

"Iris, if I may, can I ask you what you were doing back there at the lake?" he struck up the conversation gingerly, slicing through some tenderly cooked pecha berry as he eyed her curiously. He wouldn't want her to feel as if he was invading her privacy, but he was more than curious; besides, before anything else, he was only human, and humans wanted to know everything that was going on everywhere around them – even the bad things.

"I was thanking the spirits." she replied simply, eating slowly, chewing thoughtfully, seemingly giving her an excuse not to speak; Cilan frowned. What was all this about spirits? It made even less sense to him now – spirits didn't exist... and he didn't know _why _she was thanking them. He listened to the silence for a moment, spying some daisies behind her. Didn't she like simplicity...? If he did it right... he could easily make her something out of the beautiful flowers; they weren't special, but he could make them so, just for her. His eyes slithered back to her as she began to speak once more. "For another full year."

"Oh? That speaks an impeccable flavour – the perfect tint of gratitude, accompanied by the refreshing after-taste of hope. Utterly remarkable taste!" he exclaimed happily, his arms extending joyously, enthusiastic as per usual. Iris frowned, before she slowly allowed a smile to tug at the corner of her lips, giving in to the seemingly ridiculous behaviour of the Connoisseur sat opposite her. He was a strange one... but he was definitely worth knowing!

"Yes, another full year of dragons. Axew has learnt a full move-set, I have won countless battles and we've become stronger as a team. Plus, I get the best two travelling partners I could ask for, and I've had many experiences that I could've only had if I'd have travelled with you. What's not to be thankful for?" she explained herself happily, her eyes closing peacefully. Axew chirped from her hair, his tusks holding a berry on each side, his mouth already full with juicy fruit; apples were a consecutive thing between them. They both enjoyed them. Both were grateful for them. Perfectly content with being how they were, with only the simple natural things that nature had to give; he wished he could be the same sometimes, though cooking had quickly overtaken his joy and he continued to do it spontaneously, even after he didn't need to help out around the restaurant any more.

"I'd say that's about right. I'm supposing I'm not to tell Ash you said this, am I right?" he winked at her jokily, making her giggle lightly; he was happy to hear the sound. He would do everything he could to make her birthday a truly memorable one. And then it hit him.

If he couldn't decide what to do for her, then he should just do everything! He'd make a cake for her, make a dinner, make a daisy-chain type necklace for her, anything and everything! It couldn't go wrong! Nothing was more perfect!

"Definitely not." she replied, grinning mischievously as she stood up and put her plate in his make-shift sink (a bowl of water shot out by Ash's Oshawott, which had then been heated by his Tepig, finally stilled by Pansage's herbal leaves from the top of it's head), smirking lightly. "I suppose I'd better go finish. Thanks for lunch, Cilan. Perfect as always." she winked, before running off back to the lake.

Cilan smiled after her fondly, before his mind wandered. Where had Ash gone? Hmm, his best guess was catching Pokemon... or perhaps Trip had come and they had departed to battle – or moreso for Ash to chase after him until he agreed in order to get rid of him. Wherever he was, it wouldn't be too far, and he felt safer knowing this.

But enough pondering! It was time to get on with the cake...

**X x**

"I still think this is kinda dumb..." Ruby muttered, shifting on her feet lightly. The red-haired brother ignored her, still fondling with cake mix. To say he was chef of some status, he sure was clumsy when it came to being around the kitchen! Already he'd knocked over their baking twice, fell over the bin and banged his head on the cupboard – and that was without falling over his shoe lace four times on the way to the kitchen!

"Look, chances are we won't get cake since they're who knows where. So we can just pretend... because it'd suck to not get cake." he replied, whisking expertedly. Ruby watched, interested, though she wouldn't show him – at least not too much. The idea was kind of lame, but it appealed to her too. After all, it meant she'd get to eat something and have an excuse to show gratitude of some kind!

"Hmm, guess you're right." she then thought over what she had said and smirked. "For once."

"Good one." he replied flatly, not even giving her a glance. He probably said so because he either had nothing to say, or he genuinely – and secretly – found it amusing. She wasn't sure, though she wouldn't pick and choose between emotions; she wanted one or the other, otherwise it was too difficult to differentiate.

"Thanks. Glad I thought of it, aren't you?" she nudged him as he continued to stir. This time, a look, his brilliant eyes locking with hers for a breath taking second, and she almost forgot about why they were making the cake and just stared. Almost. She turned her head, picking up a spoon from the draining board, before hitting him with it lightly. "Stir" she ordered, though she was grinning playfully. Chili slowly allowed a smirk to settle on his face.

"Whatever..." he commented, turning around and doing as she said, actually happy to have been given an order. She loved to feel as if she was in control. He loved to feel as if he was fulfilling one of her needs, even if she only needed him for her dirty-work this time around. It worked both ways, and both were happy with the results – a common factor in their rivalry, it seemed. And then a mutter from him:

"I really hope we get some cake though..."

**X x**

Finished! Complete! Cilan stared at his creation proudly, slightly egotistical if he was ever so honest as a gentleman should be, but what did it matter? This creation was truly marvellous! The purple icing, sweet and slick with flavour, neatly smeared and breathtakingly beautiful. The soft yellow sponge-center, oozing with cream between layers; she was sure to like it! Who wouldn't? Adding the final touch – grated oran berry – he took a step back and stared.

"Ah, finally!" he exclaimed, happily. Still Ash had not returned, but the young boy was not the one on his mind right now; no, it was Iris. And her special day. Her special day that she _still _hadn't mentioned, which was odd. Increasingly odd as the pre-sunset colours began to set in the sky, the hues mingling like paint on an artist's pallet. Now he could get started on the daisy necklace – he would weave and create from this tasteful time of night till the early hours of the morning if it meant he could do something for her; these were strong feelings, he realised in that spilt second, and silently wondered why he felt them so. Determination to do her proud and give her the birthday she deserved, probably.

Still she hadn't returned, but he supposed he was grateful for that – after all, he would be given more time for what he had left to do. He bent down, putting the last of his materials away, before he pulled out a small piece of card from the front pouch of his pocket, and a dark green pen. Beginning to scrawl in the neatest hand-writing he could muster, he wrote:

_Dearest Iris,_

_Happy Birthday. I sincerely hope this day brings you much happiness, many laughs, and new hopes and dreams; hopefully this helps to make your day that bit better. Despite what you probably thought some time earlier, I would never forget your birthday, Iris. Never. So, it is with great pleasure that I say to you, Happy Birthday, and I hope you have many more to come... have a truly tasteful day!~_

_~Cilan~_

Perfect! He stood the note atop the squishy icing and then wrapped the cake in a foil, determined not to spoil the surprise if she happened to come about some time earlier than expected. He set to making her daisy necklace, sitting himself on the plush grass. Picking one, and then another, he neatly threaded the two together, making them stay conjoined. Another... what, fifty of these and it would be big enough to fit around her neck – if he could make some kind of clasp, it would be even better, since her hair was a risk to the fragile stems of the daisies. He was sure he had a little piece of excess metal – even if it was just a paper clip! - lying around his bag somewhere.

"I can't wait to see how happy she is when she receives these gifts!" he whispered excitedly to himself, his eyes bright with ideas and happiness. He sincerely hoped that she would be happy, that he would have done at least an adequate job, and both would be more than joyful about the night's events. But... it was getting harder to see... he'd need that lantern.

_Flap!_

"What's this?" he asked quietly as he gazed at a letter. First class... and the writing looked strangely familiar. First class meant that whoever had sent this had paid extra to see it arrived that day, and a special Pokemon will have been appointed the job to make sure it reached it's destination in time, most likely a Tranquil as, despite being a rather standard Pokemon, they were good at scanning their surroundings. Whoever had sent it most likely gave the descriptions and the letter was delivered promptly. But who was it from? He read the name on the front.

_Iris._

This letter was for her. A birthday card... perhaps? He took a smell of the envelope, searching for clues - a strawberry tint reached his nose. It immediately hit him, the familiarity washing over him like a bad case of deja vu. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it, even if he was to look at this from his Detective Connoisseur mode!

"I know this... and I'm sure Iris does too..."

**X x**

Getting her guitar out, Ruby strummed lightly, absent-mindedly tracing different chords with naught but a brush of her pale fingers. She was hoping their plan had worked – that their letter had sent. Chili was downstairs, finishing the cake. She had gotten bored of watching him, even as his fingers flexed so amazingly, doing things faster than she fathomed possible. Still, what could be said. She hoped Iris got her birthday letter. That was all.

"Please..." she whispered, putting down her instrument down almost as quickly as she had got it out; she couldn't concentrate. Iris was her dear friend, and if the letter didn't arrive in regards to wishing her a happy birthday, she was going to think they had forgotten about her... and nobody wanted to feel that way on their birthday. "Please have got there..."

Suddenly, her door swung open carelessly. Doofus. Who else?

"You took your sweet-ass time, there..." she commented, laying back against her pillow, her body atop her duvet, her shoes still on despite her being on the bed. He chuckled in response, walking nearer to her in order to feel more personal; he'd give anything for that, though he wasn't going to turn into some sloppy little girl over somebody who wasn't prepared to accept him - that wasn't the way hot-headed Chili worked! He would simply _make _her accept him. Easy!

"Yeah well... perfection takes time."

"Proof that whoever made you only took two seconds, huh?" she stuck her tongue out at him, before turning her body away from him. There she went, insulting him again; apparently, she was feeling testy about something as the retort had been almost instant. Though fast, she was never really _that _quick to reply, as she was also lazy as well as being sarcastic, which weighed the latter out considerably most of the time.

"Thanks." he remarked flatly, before he hopped onto her bed beside her. He desperately wanted to put a hand around her waist, but thought better of it; he'd most likely get punched anyway! Her eyes flitted curiously to him, before she relaxed once more and ever so slightly leaned back, feeling the top of her ruffled hair come into contact with his chest. And she wasn't the only one who noticed. "Are you wanting something?" his voice broke her thoughts of disappointment.

"Just for somebody to punch me so I stop being a mushy little baby." Ruby answered after a moments worth of silence.

"I'm not gonna punch you!" he laughed meekly, budging her back slightly as he made himself more comfortable. He inhaled smoothly, picking up her scent on the way there. "What's up...?" he added, carefully easing some hair out of her eyes,

"Nothin'... I just wish we could be there, y'know?" answered the female. Chili noticed how she included him spontaneously by saying "we", but didn't comment to avoid her taking it back on him, or making a sarcastic comment as per usual. She was always so alert when it came to these things – potential slip-ups, moments that she considered "weak" when really she was just showing some kind of emotion – and so he realised how upset she must've been.

"I know what you mean... but I'm thinkin' somethin'. Cilan is more than capable of putting on a good show... I'm sure he'll make sure she's well looked after for the day. No need to worry about that, Ruby." he smiled softly, tapping her side comfortingly; she smiled, his touch warm and inviting, though she didn't comment when his hand stopped on her lower waist. She could tell he was smiling hopefully behind her, even without looking at him, and why not? Why not let him, since they were both feeling a little hopeful right at that time? They could be hopeful together...

**X x**

Everything was ready. The cake, the daisy chain, the little late night dinner (coincidentally set for two, since Ash had arrived back after catching a new Pokemon, immediately signing himself to bed, despite the early hours), even a few of her favourite berries. It wasn't much, but he had done his best...

But Iris still hadn't returned.

He found this strange. It would be getting darker soon, it already late as the stars began to shimmer above where they both should be. It was wasting time, though what could he do? Look for her, that's what? He picked himself up, reluctantly leaving his little table filled with make-shift gifts and food behind as he walked into the dark forest.

Darkness. It surrounded him mercilessly, though he pressed onwards, the route already memorised – it wasn't that long a walk anyway. The lake was only further up stream, a little river running along a bank being his trusty guide; all he had to do was follow it and he would find the original source, that original source being the lake. Accelerating as the thought of the cake spoiling crossed his mind, he looked more frantically, his feet stopping in the clearing in which the lake shimmered in the late night air. It looked beautiful, like something from the recess' of reverie. Truly spectacular.

And who should be there but little Iris. Curled up. Asleep. With Axew in her arms, the bottom of his stubby legs tucked into her sleeve like home-made slippers. He smiled fondly at the scene, took a picture in his head; suddenly, the cake and such did not seem so important, but this beautiful moment between trainer and Pokemon had his heart. That being said, he still had a birthday to address and did not want to miss his chance to please her. Taking the letter out of his pocket, he gave it a look, before shrugging and putting it back, walking towards the sleeping girl, who breathed softly, her back moving up and down with every breath.

Arriving by her side, he placed a hand to her shoulder and shook gently. "Iris."

"Mmm..." she moaned in her sleep, rolling over, but not waking. Getting a look at her front ways, his heart leaped into his throat. Laying there, beautiful and peaceful, she captivated his attention, held it too her as he continued to stare. And then her eyes flickered open and he couldn't stop himself from flushing slightly. "Cilan...?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and yawning not-so-discreetly. After a cat-like stretch (in which cracked her back), she carefully stood up. "Guess I dozed off..." she whispered bashfully, still not fully awake.

"It would appear so." Cilan chuckled, giving her a hand. "Let me help you back. You're obviously tired, Iris." and with that, he scooped her up carefully in his arms, not giving her chance to protest. Not that she did. Instead, she curled up in his arms, not interested in anything around her as she sighed contemptuously. Carrying her back through the broken foliage (having been through it _four _times _just _that day!), knowing the way clearly, they arrived back at the camp practically momentarily.

What greeted her vision was a candle-lit table, fine cuisine set out on fancy plates, a large cake sat in the middle of the table, more candles glistening from the top of it. The night sky was a nice touch to the overall kind-hearted feel, the blissful excess romance flickering atmospherically across the table. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight, a blush setting onto her face, though it was light and gentle, like Cilan's arms that held her tight. She slowly moved, urging him to put her down; standing on her own two feet, she took a cautious step forwards, looking and scanning over everything; only one shocked word passed her lips:

"Cilan..."

He arrived behind her, a calm, inviting hand on her shoulder as he felt her beneath him. "You didn't honestly think I'd forget... did you?" he chuckled, ushering her gently to a seat at the far end of the folded out table, it's stumpy legs holding strong against the weight of all the fine cutlery and food on top of it. "Take a seat..." he smiled, pulling it out for her and motioning towards it with his head, his playful green locks jumping slightly at the movement.

She stared at everything laid out in front of her, breathless and shocked. Everything she'd silently craved for... his cooking, his delicacies, his patience and his time... was right there sitting in front of her, and yet she couldn't even issue herself to say thank you, too speechless to do anything of the sort. He caught sight of her expression as he poured her a glass of fresh apple juice – her favourite, he remembered – and placed it in front of her. Then, taking a seat for himself, he watched as she robotically picked up the card from atop the cake.

A minute of silence passed. Then a gasp of shock. And before he knew it, she was stood up and throwing herself at him, knocking his chair – and him – clean over as her gratitude smothered him comically.

"Cilan! Oh, Cilan! This is so... so...what made you do this for _me_?" she asked, all usual confidence having left her as the Connoisseur's kind actions remained on platters and flickered in candles around her, not allowing her to forget for one second. Not that she would've anyway.

"It's your birthday, Iris! Of course I was going to do something for you!" Cilan replied happily. Not even their slightly awkward position put him off as she hugged him tightly around his neck, her body still on top of his, the heat passing between them deviously. He was overwhelmed himself. With pride. Pride at the thought of making her so happy, so speechlessly gleeful... and all with the simplest things he could get. "But I have one more thing for you. In fact, make that two." he smiled as he reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the now-slightly crumpled letter.

"What's this...?"

"You know as much as I do. Why don't you open it and find out...?" he urged gently, equally as curious to know who the letter was from. Whoever had written it, had clearly taken care to make sure it was sent – he could only think of personal relatives, though Iris never mentioned family... who could it possibly be?

Another moment of silence, before her face broke out into a grin, her eyes skimming through the text quickly.

"They remembered!" she cried happily, her eyes bright with sentiments. He'd never seen her look so happy before!Whoever had sent that letter had obviously kept a promise of some kind, said promise being to remember to send her something in the first place; she looked so... complete. So... unconditionally fulfilled and it sent his heart mad with his own ecstatic happiness, deep within his chest, his whole body radiating excitement and glee.

"May I ask _who _put you in this most pleasant mood?" he asked curiously, smiling lightly as she turned to him quickly.

"Chili and Ruby! They remembered my birthday, even after we left Striaton again!" she exclaimed happily, still hugging him tightly as they were sprawled out on the floor, the green grass gracefully cushioning their bodies accommodatingly, though the chair was uncomfortable digging into his back. She wasn't heavy, yet she came with the force of a Beartic on steroids! It knocked him flat over.

So _that's _where he had known it from! He knew it! That familiar smell coming from the letter... Ruby must've been last to hold it; she was always smelling of a mixture of strawberry and lime – this time, the strawberry more prominent, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they had helped to make her happy, and that was more than enough from him; he felt moved himself, and it wasn't his birthday they'd remembered!

"What a truly memorable taste, like a gentle breeze on a Summer's day..." he commented quietly, holding her close for a timeless second. Then, apparently finding her bearings, she shot up, leaving him on the floor, before she sat at the table once more. Her eyes were tender, though there was a slightly expectant flair that he had missed before.

"Is there something you want, Iris?" asked Cilan, as he picked himself up and went behind her.

"You said there were two things... the letter was one. What's the other?" asked Iris hopefully, that usual playful shimmer in her eyes returning at the thought of more gifts, no matter how practical they were. After all, Ash hadn't gotten her anything. Cilan's eyes brightened and he walked towards a nearby tree, ignoring Iris' curious look for the time being. When her eyes locked on what he picked up ever so gently, an unbelievable grin broke out onto her face. She looked, stared at the mesmerising flowers; true, they were just daisies, but threaded together so neatly, so tidily... it must have taken him ages! Overwhelmed with new emotion, she found herself unable to speak as she slowly accepted the necklace from him, holding it ever so cautiously, not wanting it to break. She'd hate herself if she broke his hard work.

"Cilan..." Iris whispered, slowly manoeuvring her hands around the flowers, her fingers coming into contact with something cold. Metal...? Where'd he got that from. Either way, it was easy to unclasp, and she did so with ease, carefully easing the pretty chain around her neck. But she couldn't quite do it. "Ugh... it won't—_Close_!" she growled, before she was quickly over-taken by Cilan. The slow steady breeze that surrounded them played a hauntingly beautiful melody, the trees whistling with unspoken secrets and heavy silent thoughts.

"If you needed help, all you has to do was ask...~" he chuckled kindly, closing the clasp around her neck, her unruly hair out of the way.

"Cilan... it's beautiful..." she breathed, standing up and looking at herself in a nearby puddle, it having rained earlier that morning. The green haired boy smiled serenely, happy to be of service as per usual as he took silent pride in the jubilant chain around her neck. The chain that silently bonded her to him, his fingers having spread across that very chain with love and care. "Th-Thank you so much..."

"It was no—I-Iris? Are you _crying_?" he quizzed worriedly, hurriedly rushing to her side as she sniffled meekly. What had he done wrong? Was it serious? Had the clasp hurt her her? Was it even his fault? So many questions ran through his mind as slow tears dribbled down her face, the wetness calm and reflective in the candle-light of the dinner. It was a good job that he had cooked above temperature, so it would stay warm for a while yet – you learned these things when you worked in the restaurant business!

"No! I'm just s-so happy!" she choked out, grinning widely. Carefully, he stepped towards her and tenderly wiped her tears away, his hands cool on her face. Apparently she was blushing too. "I can't say much else... but thank you. Thank you so much." she repeated her earlier predicament earnestly, truly happy the way she was now. She didn't want this beautiful night to end – the surprise, Chili and Ruby, Cilan and his necklace... everything was perfect.

_Better than perfect_...

**X x**

Chili watched as Ruby slept soundly in his arms; seemed she had gotten bored or tired (or both) of praying for the letter to be received, falling into sweet oblivion as she eventually just gave in and closed her weary eyes "for a moment". That 'moment' had turned into a couple of hours of the young man laying there in the same position, his legs cramped from lack of movement, and his eyes blurry from the amount of staring he'd done. Of course, most of that staring was at nothing... what was worse was that whenever he moved, she twitched and moaned, and sent him spiralling back still to keep her satisfied. He kept telling himself it was to avoid the punch, and the harsh cold words... but he knew that wasn't the case. It was one of those 'forbidden' times they were going through – a time when they were openly allowed to express comfort or care for the other. It was how a rivalry operated – any other time and they were not. It was the laws of dislike.

"Man... she's gone heavy this time..." he whispered, watching as her chest rose and fell with every calm breath she took; he smiled keenly, stroking her waist gently. He knew he was getting slightly too comfortable, but what could he do about it? He liked her... a lot... and only said he didn't to hide it. And because she was comfortable with enemy-ship... why spoil it?

Carefully, he combed through her hair, his hands sliding through the softness with ease; only now did he truly realise how delicate she actually was – masked behind her screeching and screaming, it was difficult to tell, but so at peace... it was obvious. She was just a girl. His girl. And not even a rivalry would change that.

He looked down at her, a soft shimmer in his eyes. "Y'have no idea what you do to me... do you?" he asked quietly, not expecting an answer. As thought, nothing reached his ears; she remained silent, save for the gentle intakes of breath on her behalf. He sighed and then looked to the sky for guidance. Just stars. Why Cilan found them so interesting, he'd never know, though they looked nice enough to look at, he supposed.

Without another word, he laid his head beside Ruby's and, by some compelling force, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"...Happy birthday, Iris." he whispered, though nobody could hear him, before he settled beside her and closed his eyes, almost instantly falling asleep, her in his arms. As it should always be...

**X x**

"More cake, Iris?" Cilan chuckled, their plates having been finished a while back. Iris laughed heartily, no longer afraid to show any type of gratitude, before she shook her head, waving him off playfully, tapping his shoulder teasingly.

"No! I _couldn't _eat any more, even if I _wanted _to!" she exclaimed, laughing along with the Connoisseur, the daisy chain still tight around her neck, refusing to let go. And she didn't want it to either. She would keep it forever, and wear it for as long as she could.

"Fair enough. We've eaten a lot of it anyway..." Cilan suddenly commented, staring bashfully at the almost gone cake. So much sponge... so much cream... so much _sugar_... this wasn't going to be good to sleep on! They'd be awake all night, high on energy, before they got so much as a wink of sleep! "Happy birthday, Iris..." he stated, staring straight into her eyes, emerald locked on honey-brown. His gaze felt somewhat possessive, though she wouldn't comment, nor complain – after all, it was nice to feel wanted, even if it was only for one day in the entire year that she would be made such a fuss of.

"How many times have you said that, now?" she grinned teasingly, standing up shakily. Too much in her stomach, she caved and simply sat down again, slightly embarrassed at herself. But his cooking... and baking... it was so good! So enticingly rich, with natural talent coating his creations; he had a lot to give, even if it was just within the art of cuisine, and she would not put that past him.

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly.

"Does this smile lie?" she retorted, quirking an eyebrow as she smirked at him, leaning on her elbows, her face closer to him than it would be if she just sat up straight. He watched as a real smile broke out onto her face, her false sarcasm disintegrating in front of him as she giggled softly, unable to stop herself. She felt so drunk... drunk on happiness, that she couldn't keep a straight face, probably not even if something serious happened. She felt so bubbly and social for some reason... was this all of Cilan's doing? Was he _making _her feel this way? If so, she didn't want it to change...

"I suppose I can stop saying it then." he winked, pulling foil over the cake as they both refused to eat any more. Even their respective Pokemon had departed for sleep, hours prior, the two trainer's enthusiasm too much to cope with at the late hour. Slowly, not entirely sure of what she was doing, she stood up and made her way over to him, as he busied himself putting away their things. Tapping his back, he put the plate of cake down and turned to face her. "Yes, Iris? Did you want something?" he smiled softly.

"Say it one more time... for good luck?" she questioned, looking up hopefully at him, eyes locking passionately. He raised a finger, and tapped her nose playfully with it. About to speak, he opened his mouth – only to be stopped with a kiss. It was nothing invasive, not even a _proper _kiss as far as technicalities were concerned, but her lips were still on his, ever so slightly, and ever so careful, brushing them softly. Pulling away, she said nothing more. Had it merely been spontaneous? Or was there a little more to it...?

"I-Iris..." he breathed, eyes wide, face tinted pink.

"Thanks. For everything..." she smiled softly, grinning lightly as she held him tight in a warm embrace. He returned it robotically, face still pink with flustered vibes. "It was perfect..." she whispered, nuzzling his chest lovingly, happy and feeling complete the way she was. It was so sweet of him to go through so much effort in order to please her – absolutely, positively sweet of him, and it was too bad she was only noticing now...

"I-It was nothing!" he assured gently.

"No," she smiled, pulling back and holding him at arms length. "It was perfect. You really made my birthday special!" she muttered, still holding his shoulders securely.

"I'm glad..." he replied, smiling softly. "I'm glad I could make it 'perfect'..." he quoted sheepishly. Iris' hair blew softly in the cool night breeze, the candles on the table going out with nothing more than a flicker of goodbye. They stayed like that for a good couple of minutes, holding the other tightly, hoping for that night to not end, praying that they could stay together, if only for a minute longer. She nuzzled his neck softly, before breathing in softly and whispering:

"_Better _than perfect..."

**X x**

**Done! Sorry for the crappy ending... I was low on ideas and this needs in today! ;A; So anyways, yeah, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it Cat! Sorry it's not quite what we planned on Serebii... but it's oik, right? ^^;**

**Either way, I remember from our MSN chat, you need 30 more dollars to get that game you need... Trollface**

***Gives 30 dollars***

…**.**

**Better? :D**

**Anyways, please review! ^-^**

**~Jesspikapal~**


End file.
